You Found Me
by xwannaflyx
Summary: TenTen feels invisible and decides to leave Konoha. Neji sees her leave and follows her then trys to stop her. Will TenTen go back? oneshot songfic to the song You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson


you

thanks for reading yet another of my stories

im trying write on story right now but its gonna kinda take a while

thanks tons!

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN**

* * *

You Found Me

_TenTen stood away from everyone at the practice area and carefully threw her weapons. Bullseye, yet again. Most people would find the aiming and throwing of weapons hard, but to TenTen, it came to her just like breathing did. Weapons were her friends, her only friends, they wouldn't betray her, not when they were in her hands anyway. She was alone, but she was content with it and tried to keep it that way._

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**

_  
The first time TenTen wasn't completely alone was when she met her Genin group. There was Lee, the Gai-sensei worshiper/look alike and taijutsu perfectionist; there was Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, an asshole with a stick up his ass, and his vocabulary consisted of a variety of hn's that she grew to understand; and last but not least was Gai-sensei, their exuberant, very enthusiastic, youth obsessed sensei. He was very good a taijutsu but he could mold chakra and stuff, he just chose not to._

**  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
**

_Lee became the little brother she never had, Gai-sensei became the father she never had, and Neji became…… well Neji, a good looking training partner. They stuck together through the missions and youth speeches, they were at each other's side waiting when they woke up in the hospital, and they still staying together when they moved out of their Genin group._

**  
So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
**

_TenTen changed after being in the Genin group, she found that she had two friends that she could put her life into and she found out that company wasn't that bad. Even then, she was somewhat invisible, when Lee was with Sakura, everyone else disappeared and she lost a friend for an amount of time until Sakura left. When Neji was training without her on the Hyuuga techniques, everything else was gone for him, there was just him and that technique. She would hang out with the girls but they had an obsession to trying to get her into a dress and/or shopping mall and making her look 'pretty.' Pretty girly was all she could think after the first outfit she got forced into._

**  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
**

_Even though at times her teammates forgot about her, they remembered and forced her out into the public, a place where she felt very exposed._

**  
And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?**

_**TenTen's POV**_

I sighed in annoyance and sadness as I sat in a corner of the room drinking tea. In most parties, they would have punch or some sort of alcohol but this was a Hyuuga party after all. I giggled when I saw Hinata blushing and Naruto smiling as they danced in each other's arms. They were happy, and if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Hinata. Sweet kind Hinata with her cute stutter that was starting to go away and her blushes. She was kind to everyone and too nice for assassination missions, she was usually sent out for scouting missions.

I looked at Sakura's blissful expression and Sasuke's calm one and smiled, they would balance each other out. They would be very happy together, the former Tsunade's apprentice, and the former Orochimaru's apprentice.

I looked at Shikamaru's actually not sleepy but happy face while he danced with Temari who was practically glowing with happiness. They would also be good together as well, Temari motivated Shikamaru into not being lazy. Besides, Temari deserved to be happy after all the shit that happened to her in her childhood.

Ino was arguing with Kiba but both of them had a happy serene look in their eyes. Akamaru was watching his master and his mistress argue and gave them both a doggy eye roll to tell them whatever they were arguing about was trivial. They argued a lot, sometimes even more than Shikamaru and Temari. Their personalities clashed but they made each other happy, they would be good together.

Lee was preaching about youth to anyone that would listen. He wouldn't really be affected by anything, he had this un-penetrable 'youthful' and happy barrier that protected him. I smiled sadly, my leaving wouldn't affect him too much. He'd probably cry a few waterfall tears then get over it and move on to preaching about youth.

I turned my gaze to the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji with his cold (somewhat thawed) personality and monosyllable answers. He was strong and Hiashi was going to put him as the Hyuuga Head when he passed on (something that wasn't a surprise for most people, and happened to the great relief of Hinata) and was the purpose of this party. Hinata and Naruto had schemed together and made a party (with Hiashi's permission) and threw it for Neji. He had been part way thankful and part way pissed. I sighed quietly and slipped out of the corner and walked back to my house. At my house, I picked up a bag that I had packed previously and walked out the door.

**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me**

_**Neji's POV**_

I followed TenTen as she walked into her house, grabbed a bag and began walking out. I frowned, she wasn't seriously thinking of leaving or some crap like that right? I followed her and my suspicions were (unfortunately) confirmed when she crept pass the asleep gate guards and started to walk out the gate. She was still shrouded in shadow and I heard her sigh quietly when she crossed to the other side of the gate. "Where are you going?" I asked quietly, right behind TenTen.

TenTen whipped around and stumbled backwards when she saw how close I was, "N-Neji!" she whispered.

I caught her before she fell and hit her head, "Where are you going?" I asked again.

TenTen frowned, "Shouldn't you be at your party? It is your party after all."

I scowled slightly, "Stop changing the subject, where are you going."

TenTen's eyes flashed, "Why is that any of your concern?"

I glared at her silently, "You can't leave, you'll become a missing nin."

TenTen laughed quietly, "There's worst things than that." She looked at me straight in the eyes, "I can leave Neji, and I'm planning to as well."

I continue to glare, trying to figure out why she wanted to leave so much, "Why?"

TenTen laughed bitterly, "I'm the orphaned weapon freak, I don't have enough power to do anything very useful, and—"

I cut her off, "You're lying, why are you really leaving?"

TenTen shrugged, "Technically I'm not, I'm just leaving a few details out. Besides, it's not like you really want me to stay or are you going to try and convince me to stay is it?"

I listened to her bitter tone and suddenly figured it out, "You want recognition."

TenTen snorted, "So the genius does it again, technically it's not recognition but you're close enough. Now will you please excuse me so I can go peacefully?"

Without thinking (which really isn't my style) I pulled her into a hug, "Don't leave," I whispered into her hair.

TenTen stiffened and yanked herself away. "Stay away from me," she hissed angrily. She backed up a few steps and turned away from me. I stayed quiet as she drew in a shaky breathe, her back still turned, "I need to leave."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, "Can you tell me that at my face?"

TenTen whipped around, her eyes burning an fiery brown, "Why do you care, why are coming after me damn it!"

I paused, "You're my teammate."

**(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me**

She laughed, "A teammate you never acknowledge outside of training? Whenever you're faced with a new challenge, jutsu, anything, you always forget anything about anyone else, everyone else to be exact."

_**TenTen's POV**_

I watched Neji struggle for an answer with slight pleasure. "Because," he finally whispered, "You're not everyone."

I snorted, "Oh great, I feel loved. Now I'm leaving, nice knowing you!" I turned and began walking away. I ignored the instinct that told me to turn around, actually I didn't have to. I yelped when I felt him grab my wrist and yank me around. I was about to scream at him when I felt lips silencing my own. My bag fell from my shoulder.

**_Neji's POV_**

Her lips were soft….. that seemed surprising to me. TenTen had always seemed hard, tough, unbreakable. But here, in my arms, she felt fragile, delicate. I finally released her lips, "Don't go," I pleaded quietly.

TenTen looked shocked, she closed her eyes then finally opened them. "Neji," she said calmly, "Let me ask you a question."

"Hn?" I said calmly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I stiffened slightly, "Because I didn't want you to leave, because I care, because I……"

"You what?" TenTen demanded.

"I love you….." I said flatly.

TenTen looked even more surprised than before, "Y-You l-l-love m-me?"

"Yes."

TenTen bent down and picked up her bag, "Neji?" she whispered softly while we walked back to her house.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for finding me," she whispered. She kissed my quickly on the cheek and closed the door behind her. I stared at the door before smiling and leaving.

_No,_ I thought calmly, _Thank you for finding me._


End file.
